מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.65 יום שישי, כ"ב אדר תשע"ה - 13 במרץ 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.65 יום שישי, כ"ב אדר תשע"ה - 13 במרץ 2015 [[קובץ:592740516830100490489no.jpg|thumb|300px|ימין|'תמונת היום' ב-YNET נכתב: האם הוא ייכרת? עץ הפיקוס הגדול בעיר (צילום: ריאן) בגינת וינר ברחוב דיזנגוף ישנו פיקוס ענק, מתנשא לגובה של 13 מטר והיקף הצמרת שלו מתפרש על פני כ־50 מטר.]] שיעורים לפרשת השבוע מהעיתון "עולם קטן" thumb|590px|מרכז| אני נהנה כל שבוע מארבעת השיעורים - הפעם הבאתי רק שניים. יישר-כח להנהלת העיתון "כָל-הַנָּשִׁים, יִתְּנוּ יְקָר לְבַעְלֵיהֶן - לְמִגָּדוֹל, וְעַד-קָטָן" thumb|650px|מרכז|התקבל במייל מאשר יוסף שואלין בהלכות פסח קודם לפסח שלשים יום ימין|thumb|mantova 1560 התחריטים נעשו מעץ שואלין בהלכות פסח קודם לפסח שלשים יום, ואילך. אולם אין זה חיוב גמור, ומותר לכל תלמיד חכם להמשיך בלימודו במקום שלבו חפץ, ואין דין זה אלא להחשב "שואל כענין", וכמו שאמרו בתוספתא (סנהדרין פרק ז). ומכל מקום המורים הוראות לרבים או הנותנים שיעורים ומרביצים תורה לקהל ה', צריכים ללמוד ולחזור על הלכות אלו להיות בקיאים בהלכות אלו להשיב לשואלם דבר ה' זו הלכה, ולהודיע להם את הדרך ילכו בה ואת המעשה אשר יעשון, בדיני הגעלה ואפיית המצות וביעור חמץ וכו', שזהו העיקר מה שצריכים לדרוש לעם. ולכל הדברות בימי החגים עצמם צריך ללמוד ולדרוש בהלכות פסח בפסח והלכות חג בחג, וכתקנת משה רבנו (מגילה לב.). שנאמר וידבר משה את מועדי ה' אל בני ישראל (ויקרא כג, מד). ודבר בעתו מה טוב. אומר חלק ב סימן כב. קיצור ש''ע ילקוט יוסף ייחודה של התקנה לפסח- הטור (תכט) נקט בדרך אחרת והסביר כי הדין של שלושים יום רלוונטי רק לפסח בגלל שששלושים יום לפניו מתחילה חובת הביעור, ואילו בשאר החגים ההלכות רלוונטיות רק באותו היום. בדומה לטור, הבית-יוסף נוקט בשלוש דרכים המצמצמות את דין השלושים יום רק לפסח. ראשית, הוא מסביר כי פסח הינו חג המרובה בהכנות ובהלכות הנוגעות להכנות אלו ולכן יש להקדים לו לימוד: "דדיני פסח על כל פנים צריך להודיעם לעם קודם לפסח שלשים יום כדי שיהיה להם שהות רב להתעסק בטחינת החיטים ואפיית מצה והגעלת כלים וביעור חמץ". במיוחד אמורים הדברים משום שמה שלא נעשה קודם הפסח לא יכול להיעשות כהלכה בתוך ימי החג. על ריבוי ההלכות מוסיף הבית יוסף את העובדה שלאור הטרחה הרבה בענייני פסח אין לאדם אפשרות ללמוד את ההלכות בחג או בערבו, מה שאין כן בסוכות או עצרת: "עוד שאין טרחת סוכה ולולב מרובה ודיין להתעסק בהם בערב החג ומשום הכי לא בעי לשאול ולדרוש בהלכותיו כל כך זמן קודם". לשיטתו, בהלכות סוכות די לעסוק ימים סופרים קודם החג, ובשבועות אין הלכות מיוחדות.הרב רא"ם הכהן, ישיבת עותניאל חג הפסח הוא החג היהודי הכי מזוהה עם המשפחה thumb|300px|ימין|שולחן הסדר - המקור: Gilabrand at en.wikipediaחג הפסח הוא החג היהודי הכי מזוהה עם המשפחה, בעיקר בזכות ליל הסדר שבו מתכנסת כל המשפחה סביב לשולחן לעריכת הסדר המסורתי. שם החג כבר רומז על מהותו פה-סח. ליל הסדר הוא לילה של דיבור וסיפורת בו אנו מצווים לספר לבנינו ובני בנינו את קורות עם ישראל "הִגַּדְתָּ לְבִנְךָ בַּיּוֹם הַהוּא לֵאמֹר בַּעֲבוּר זֶה עָשָׂה יְדֹוָד לִי בְּצֵאתִי מִמִּצרים" (ספר שמות פרק יג). הציווי הזה מקשר בין הדורות. הבנים שואלים וההורים עונים. הקשר המילולי בין הדורות הוא הכרחי הן לגיבוש המשפחה והן להעברת המסורת וההיסטוריה מדור לדור. הקשר המילולי הזה לא תמיד קל ופשוט, במיוחד בדור שהסמס והווצאפ שולטים, יותר קל לשלוח מסרון מלשוחח פנים בפנים. בליל פסח כולנו מכבים את המכשירים האלקטרוניים ומתייצבים מול השולחן וכאן נדרשת מיומנות שלפעמים אבדה לנו: מיומנות "השיחה". כבר בזמן חכמנו לקחו בחשבון שאולי שתיקה רועמת תשתלט על השולחן , הילד לא ישאל והאב לא יענה, על זה אמרו "ושאינו יודע לשאול את פתח לו" - אם הילד שותק ולא מדבר עלינו ההורים לעשות כל מאמץ לדרבן אותו להוציא החוצה את קושיותיו ואת רגשותיו. בליל הסדר המשפחה מתכנסת כולה למרות ההבדלים שבין מרכיביה, הדעות השונות, המזגים השונים, "כנגד ארבעה בנים דיברה התורה", ארבעה בנים שונים שבמשך השנה לא תמיד משוחחים. זו שעתה היפה של המשפחה, בסיום הערב כל אחד חוזר למקומו ולחייו אבל שונה במקצת, השיחה המשותפת העבירה מכל אחד משהו לאחר. משהו שאמור ללוות אותו במשך כל השנה. הערב הזה יכול להיות פתיח לחיים שונים, חיים של תקשורת ישירה העברת מסרים וחיבור בין הדורות. גם איסור אכילת חמץ משתלב במסר הזה, החמץ מסמל את הגאווה הטופחת בלב האדם, אותה גאווה המונעת מהאדם לשמוע דעה אחרת, לחשוב שלא תמיד האמת היא רק אצלי להקשיב ולהבין. למפגש המשפחתי בליל הסדר צריכים להגיע לאחר שביערנו את החמץ מליבנו עם פתיחות ורצון להקשיב ולהשמיע. לאחר שנבצע את העבודה הזאת בחיק המשפחה נדע להקשיב ולהתחשב גם באחר מחוץ לכותלי הבית ללא התנשאות וללא חמץ שבלב. בברכת פסח כשר ושמח הרב גבריאל סוראני - רב המועצה האזורית חוף הכרמל הדף היומי:"לא תקחו כופר לנפש רוצח" מסכת כתובות דף ל"ח 'לא תקחו כופר לנפש רוצח' המלמד שאין הרוצח יכול לפטור עצמו מחיוב מיתה ע"י פדיון ממון, לאו דווקא אם הרגו במזיד דרך עליה, שאילו עשה כן בשוגג אין לו כפרת גלות, אלא גם אם הרגו במזיד דרך ירידה, אע"פ שיש לו כפרת גלות בשוגג, אינו יכול לפדות מיתתו בממון, מדתנא דבי חזקיה שהוקש מכה אדם למכה בהמה, שלא תחלוק בו בין דרך עליה לדרך ירידה. קם ליה בדרבה מיניה (קלב"מ) (הוא ביטוי הלכתי (פירוש מילולי מארמית בבלית - עומד בפני הגדול ממנו) שמשמעותו: כאשר מגיעים לאדם שני עונשים על מעשה אחד, או על שני מעשים שנעשו בו זמנית, הוא מקבל רק את העונש החמור מביניהם) במיתה וממון נאמר לא רק במעשה אחד ממש, כגון שסימא את עינו והרגו באותה מכה, אלא גם בשני מעשים בבת אחת, כגון שסימא עינו והרגו במכה אחרת בבת אחת, שנאמר 'עין תחת עין' ודורשים ולא עין ונפש תחת עין (עיקר הלימוד הוא ש'עין תחת עין' אינו כפשוטו אלא ממון, שאם כפשוטו לפעמים ימות כשיעקרו לו העין ונמצא נפש ועין תחת עין, אך דרך אגב יש ללמוד מכך שאין להעניש שני עונשים על מעשה אחד). הפסוק 'וכל חרם אשר יחרם מן האדם לא יפדה', והפסוק 'לא תקחו כופר לנפש רוצח' - פסוק אחד מלמד שאי אפשר לפדות חיוב מיתה בממון, והפסוק השני מלמד שאומרים קלב"מ גם בחיוב קנס הבא עם חיוב מיתה, ודלא כרבה הסובר שקנס חידוש הוא שאף שמת משלם. ורבה דורש הפסוק 'כל חרם' שאם אמר אחד על היוצא להרג 'ערכי עלי' לא אמר כלום. *המקור: מערכת "סיכומי דף היומי" - השימוש לצרכי לימוד בלבד הסבר מנותן השיעור - חז"ל בפירושם לקביעה ש"עין תחת עין" שאין לפגוע באיבר של הפוגע ממש, אלא יש לפצות את הנפגע בתמורה כספית שוות ערך לאבר שנפגע נובעת מכך שפגיעה באבר של אדם עלולה להסתיים במוות. לכן, עדיף תשלום במקום פגיעה גופנית ממש, אשר לא ניתן לאמוד מראש את התוצאה. מרוות ירושלים בקדומים מַרְוַת יְרוּשָׁלַיִם הוא פרח מיוחד במינו, בעל עלים גדולים מפורצים (למאכל) ופרחים ארגמניים יפהפיים (לנוי). הוא נושא את שם ירושלים - Jerusalem sage. יש הסבורים שהוא דומה למנורת המקדש. יש הנוהגים להשתמש בשושנות עלים צעירות של מרוות ירושלים להכנת מאכלים מבושלים.. אך טעם עליה וגבעוליה, כשהם מבושלים באורז ובבשר, הוא מן המשובחים שבטעמיםמרפא הבושם בשאלות לערבים במקומות שונים בארץ על שימושי מרוות ירושלים נתקבלה תמיד התשובה שהללו משמשים להכנת "מָלְפוּף". קבוצת צמחים זאת מצטיינת בעלים גדולים, אכילים אשר אפשר לעטוף בעזרתם מרכיבי מזון אחרים ולבשלם. במלים אחרות ללפף בעזרתם אורז מתובל בבצל מטוגן, פתיתי בשר וכו'. ה"עטיפה" או ה"ליפוף" מקרבת את שתי שפות קרובות, עברית וערבית, והמטעמים הנובעים נכנסים לקופסה וירטואלית עליה כתוב "מלפוף". ידידים מצפון אפריקה לשעבר התרפקו בזכרונות נעימים של הבּוּרֵייק בו מילוי עלי הגפן היה בבשר טחון מתובל בבצל מטוגן. צורת האריזה הייתה כמשולש או סיגרים. בין התבלינים והקישוטים המוגשים עם הבורייק (בורקס?) היו עלי נענע ופירות לימוןהמקור מרווה ירושלמית קדומים 02.jpg|מרוות ירושלים בקדומים - מאחורי בית סימון |link=מרוות ירושלים מרווה ירושלמית קדומים 01.jpg|מרוות ירושלים בקדומים|link=מרוות ירושלים מתוך האתר של נסים קריספיל יש דורשים כי מקור השם מרוה – מוריה (הר המוריה), מתוך השערה כי תפרחתה של המרוה (אולי המין מרוות ירושלים) שימשה השראה ודגם לעיצוב מנורת בית-המקדש שנבנתה ע"י בצלאל בן אורי. ב' צ'יזיק טוען, שהמרווה מופיעה בספרותנו העתיקה בשם מרמהין, כסם רפואי ששמו 'ברסם'. סם זה נזכר בתלמוד ותכליתו היא לפתוח את דרכי הנשימה. "ונבחשי בגוזא דמרמהין" (גיטין ס"ט, ע"ב), ומה משמעות השם "מרמהין"? השם מרמהין נשמר בערבית המדוברת בארץ-ישראל בשם מרמיה, יש הסבורים, ששמה הלועזי של המרווה Salvia נגזר מהמלה הלטינית-Salvere, שפירושה הוא להושיע. ואפשר ששמה לפי מלה זו מעיד על חשיבותה הרפואית הרבה. מטיילים עם ק.ק.ל.: גן שדה תלם בעמק הארזים thumb|ימין|335 px גן שדה תלם הוא אתר משחקים מיוחד במינו בפארק ירושלים. המקום, שמציג פסלי משחק עשויים אבן – מחווה למשחקי הילדות שלנו – שוכן בלב עמק הארזים שבגן לאומי עינות תלם. מעל עמק הארזים עובר גשר מסילת הברזל החדשה לירושלים, אך הדבר אינו פוגם ביופיו של המקום המשמר נופי מעיינות וטרסות קדומות. אל תאמרו: כשהייתי צעיר, שיחקתי. שחקו והיו צעירים. איך מגיעים - במחלף מוצא (כביש 1) פונים לכיוון מבשרת ציון וכ-40 מ' מכביש 1 פונים ימינה בדרך כבושה. לאחר כ-600 מ' מגיעים לרחבת החניה של האתר. הבאים מתל אביב נכנסים בכביש הגישה למושב בית זית, אך במקום לפנות ימינה למושב ממשיכים כ-450 מ' במקביל לכביש 1, לכיוון מבשרת ציון. עוברים מתחת לגשר כביש 1 ופונים מיד ימינה בדרך סלולה. על הפארק - פארק ירושלים הוקם כדי לשמש אזור פנאי ונופש של תושבי העיר, ובה בעת לשמר את ערכי הסביבה והמורשת של הרי ירושלים. ארבעת המרחבים של הפארק - נחל צופים, עמק הארזים, עמק מוצא ונחל רפאים - משתרעים יחד על פני כ-15,000 דונם. יש בהם יערות נטועים וחורשים טבעיים, מדרגות של חקלאות מסורתית ובוסתנים, מעיינות הרריים קטנים ושפע אתרי עבר. בהקמת הפארק נשמרים בקפדנות עקרונות של פיתוח בר-קיימא. הקמת הפארק טרם הושלמה, אך כבר עכשיו אפשר ליהנות ממסלולי הטיול ומהאתרים שהוא מציע. בעתיד יחוברו המרחבים של הפארק יחדיו לרצף אחד של טבעת ירוקה מסביב לעיר. למלאכת פיתוח הפארק חברו יחד ממשלת ישראל, עיריית ירושלים, הרשות לפיתוח ירושלים, קרן קימת לישראל ורשות הטבע והגנים. * http://www.eyarok.org.il/TopFive.aspx המקור] הנחלת היגיינה ובניית תרבות בחברה היהודית בתקופת המנדט thumb|350px|ימין|בדיקה רפואית של תלמידים, ירושלים 1930 - הדסה, הארגון הציוני של נשות אמריקה דליה קרפל סוקרת באתר עיתון הארץ ספר חדש באנו הנה להביא את המערב — הנחלת היגיינה ובניית תרבות בחברה היהודית בתקופת המנדט' בהוצאת:"יד יצחק בן צבי" על ההיסטוריה המסריחה של ההגיינה בארץ ישראל וכך היא מסכמת:"ספרה של ד"ר דפנה הירש על תולדות הנחלת ההיגיינה בארץ ישראל של ימי  המנדט מספר את סיפורם המרתק של נשות הדסה ושל הרופאים הציונים הראשונים. אבל הספר חושף גם את הגזענות וההתנשאות של חלקם, שהשתמשו בניקיון ובהיגיינה כדי להוכיח את עליונותם על הערבים והמזרחים" והנה קטעים בודדים מהכתבה: הפרויקט ההיגייני בפלשתינה עומד במרכז ספרה המקיף והמרתק של ד"ר דפנה הירש, "באנו הנה להביא את המערב — הנחלת היגיינה ובניית תרבות בחברה היהודית בתקופת המנדט", שראה אור בחודש שעבר בהוצאת מכון בן־גוריון לחקר ישראל והציונות, אוניברסיטת בן־גוריון. הספר, עיבוד של עבודת הדוקטורט שהירש כתבה בבית הספר להיסטוריה באוניברסיטת תל אביב, מתאר את הפרויקט ההיגייני בפלשתינה שהיה למעשה פרויקט של תירבות, כחלק מתהליך התמערבות רחב יותר. במרכז הספר קורותיו של ארגון הדסה, שפעל לא רק כגוף שמספק שירותי בריאות אלא גם כארגון שהדגיש את החשיבות של הרפואה המונעת והנחיל חינוך להיגיינה, והשקיע עבודה בקרב אמהות וילדים באמצעות מוסדות כמו התחנות לאם ולילד ובתי הספר. המחקר של הירש נולד מהרצון לחקור את "המהפכה של הגוף" בתנועה הציונית, ששאפה לעצב מחדש את הגוף היהודי "שהתנוון" בגלות — לאדם חדש, שרירי וחסון. אלא שמשם התפתלה הדרך והירש התמסרה למחקר על הנחלת ההיגיינה כאמצעי מתרבת. שמו של הספר, "באנו הנה להביא את המערב", לקוח ממאמר שהתפרסם ב–1935 ב"הארץ", שהתרכז בתנאים ההיגייניים הירודים ביישוב היהודי ובבערות התושבים בסוגיות היגייניות יסודיות. הכותב, ד"ר אשר גולדשטיין, היה עורך מדור החינוך לבריאות בעיתון ומחברם של ספרי הדרכה בהיגיינה. וכך כתב: "ואם מישהו מטיל ספק בדבר, הרי הרפש, חוסר הניקיון, היעדר צמחים ועצים יוכיח. ואל נא יסגור איש את עינינו בהשוואה עם שכנינו הערבים, כי לא מפיהם אנו חיים, שהרי באנו הנה להביא את המערב, את המובחר והמשופר בו, לא רק בשבילנו אלא גם לכל המזרח המפגר המוכרח להתנער לחיים היגייניים נקיים". מה שהירש מכנה הפרויקט ההיגייני היה לדבריה מאמץ מאורגן ואינטנסיבי לחנך את האוכלוסייה היהודית בפלשתינה המנדטורית לאורח חיים מערבי. "לקחו בו חלק יחידים, כמו גם ארגונים ומוסדות, בראשם הסתדרות רפואית הדסה, שייסדה הסתדרות הנשים הציוניות באמריקה, אבל גם קופת חולים הכללית, הסתדרות נשים עבריות, ועוד גופים קטנים יותר, שפעלו הן באמצעות פרסום חומרי הדרכה והן באמצעות הנחיה מעשית, כדי לחנך את המתיישבים היהודים לאורח חיים היגייני. הם לא תמיד פעלו באופן מתואם, אבל הם היו חלק ממאמץ מקיף ושיטתי". מוסף השבת של מקור ראשון: "צוואתו של מר מסעוד" thumb|300px|ימין|: גונן מעתוק הרב אליהו בירנבוים דן במוסף השבת של פרשת כי-תשא בנושא האם חובה לקיים צוואתו של מת שהורה שלא לומר עליו קדיש? על המצווה לשמוע בדברי המת ועל סמכותם המוגבלת של המתים על החיים וזאת על הרקע שלעבודת הרבנות בקהילות בתפוצות היא עבודה של יום ולילה. הרב עוסק עם החיים ועם המתים ומה שביניהם והשאלות המתעוררות משלבות בין חיי עולם לחיי שעה. בפתיח הוא מספר: לפני מספר שנים פנו אליי בני הקהילה בפלמה דה מיורקה בספרד בשאלה מעניינת. העיר פלמה דה מיורקה הפכה להיות מקום מגורים ליהודים מבוגרים מרחבי אירופה היוצאים לפנסיה ומבקשים להתיישב בעיר יפה ושקטה על שפת הים, מעין מיאמי של אירופה. כך נוצרה בשנים האחרונות קהילה של יהודים פנסיונרים מאירופה באי שבדרום ספרד. רב הקהילה שלח אליי בדחיפות את השאלה הבאה: "אדם נפטר בקהילתי. לפני מותו ובצוואתו ביקש שבנו, המתגורר בלונדון, לא יגיע ללוויה שכן בין האב לבן היה סכסוך של שנים. האם עליי להודיע לבן על פטירת האב כדי שהוא יחליט אם להגיע ללוויה, או לחלופין כדי שיוכל לשבת שבעה בלונדון? האם יש לשמוע לדברי האב האוסר על בנו להגיע ללוויה או שמא הוא 'מתנה על דבר שכתוב בתורה' ואין לשמוע לו? האם ההשתתפות בלוויה היא חלק ממצוות אבלות וכיבוד אב ואם?" לאחר דיון מרתק הוא מסכם כך את הדיון:"כבר בתקופה קדומה, במאה ה-16, נשאל המבי"ט מטיראני על היחס בין בקשת ההורים בחיים או לאחר מותם כאשר רצונם מתנגש עם רצון הבנים. "ילמדנו רבנו: ראובן שנדר שאם יהיה לו כך וכך שידור בצפת תובב"א ועתה נתקיים הדבר ואביו ואמו אינם מניחים אותו ללכת לדור שם… תשובה: חייב לקיים נדרו ואינו חייב לחוש לצוואת אביו ואמו שאמרו שלא ילך…. ואין לו עונש על שאינו מקיים מצות כיבוד אב ואם שכן יש מצוה לדור בארץ ישראל…" (שו"ת המבי"ט, חלק א, סימן קלט). זכורני שלפני שנים השתתפתי בשיעור של הרב שמחה הכהן קוק, רבה של רחובות. הרב סיפר על יהודי עשיר שתרם לבניית מקווה טהרה לנשים. לאחר פטירתו פתחו את צוואתו ומצאו שכתב: "הריני מבקש שלפני קבורתי, יעשו את הטהרה שלי במקווה שתרמתי". כמובן שעלתה השאלה האם מחויבים לקיים את דברי האדם בבחינת "מצווה לקיים דברי המת" או שמא יהיה בכך פגיעה בנשים הרגילות לטבול במקווה, שכן אם הן ישמעו שאדם שנפטר הוטבל במקווה הדבר ירחיק אותן מן המקום. הרב שמחה הכהן קוק פסק שאין בסמכותו של אדם שנפטר לבקש מהחיים דברים שיכולים לפגוע בהם וברגשותיהם ולכן לא הטבילו אותו במקווה שהוא עצמו תרם. נדמה שגם בתשובה לשני הסיפורים הראשונים, מבלי להיכנס לכל פרטי המקרה וההלכה, כהוראה כללית מן הצורך היה להודיע לבן על פטירת האב כדי שיגיע ללוויה, ישב שבעה כדין ויקיים את חובת הקדיש. גם במקרה השני, למרות הכאב המופיע בבקשת האב והסב, אין הוא יכול לדרוש מבני משפחתו שלא יכבדוהו ויזכרו אותו לטובה לאחר מותו. פורסם במוסף 'שבת', 'מקור ראשון' ט"ו אדר תשע"ה, 6.3.2015 פריחה למסעדות כשרות: גם ביפן thumb|300px|ימין|צילום: (AFP/Getty Images) מהכתבה Tal Trachtman Alroy, an intern at Tabletכתב על Israeli Food Big in Japan (Alright!) רכיבי חומוס ודוכני מזון כשר הפכו פופולריים לתושבי יפן. (רק קהילה יהודית קטנה יש שם). מזון ישראלי כבר צובר פופולרי ברחבי העולם עם משאיות, עם פירסומת לשקשוקה נעות ברחובות ניו יורק ומסעדות ישראליות נפתחו בלונדון. עכשיו המגמה הולכת וגדולה ביפן. בשנים האחרונות, '''לפחות שמונה מסעדות ומפרקי חומוס צצו בערים יפניות שונות, על פי JTA(להלן קישור לכתבה המפורטת) בחודש ינואר, בבית חב"ד בטוקיו נפתח המקום-המסעדה הכשרה של "חנה" המוכרת : hummus, shakshuka, matbucha ומנות ישראליות פופולריות אחרות. Ta-im, מסעדה ישראלית 16 מושבים, הוא מקום אחר המשמש חומוס וסיכות במזרח התיכונה. JTA דיבר עם Hidehiko Egata, שעובד בתחום פיננסים ולפקוד Ta-im מאז שנפתח. "אכלתי חומוס ראשון לפני כמה שנים בצד השני של העיר," אמר Egata. "גילה שזה היה בריא יותר מארוחות הערב הרגילה שלי אז. זה היה מילוי, אבל זה לא גרם לי עייף הדרך היית מנה אטריות. כשפתח את המקום הזה, זה הפך המקום הקבוע שלי. " Rabbi Binyomin Edery, שליח חב"ד טוקיו מבוססת שמפקח על אוכל כשר עומד מלך פלאפל, הוסיף כי יש מזון בישראל והערבי יתרון על פני מאכלים זרים אחרים ביפן מודעת לבריאות בגלל הסתמכותו על ירקות טריים. חומוס בפרט המריא לאחרונה, אשר אדרי מזכה להיכרות של המקומיים עם מאכלים המבוסס על דבק שעועית. * פרטים נוספים מהכתבה של JTA השעון החדש של Apple גם לשומרי מסורת thumb|300px|ימין| Trachtman Alroy, כתב באתר טבלט An Apple Watch App for Observant JewsHi-tech fix will alert users to prayer times and locate kosher food השעון יאפשר לצפות בזמני היום לתפילה וכן במיקומי מקומות כשרים. וכך נאמר בכתבה: השבוע, חברת Apple אפשרה מבט מקרוב על שעונים Apple . החברה הציגה את המכשיר, אשר יהיו זמינה בחודש אפריל 2015, תוכל לקבל שיחות טלפון, לעקוב אחר נתונים כושר, למשוך את המיילים ולשלוח הודעות. המחיר מתחיל ב 350 $ ויגיע עד לאלף דולרים בהתאם לגימור נוגע ללקוחות לבחור להוסיף. RustyBrick, חברה המתמחה בתיקונים היי-טק ליהודים שומרי מצוות, כבר בעבודה על פתרונות להתאמה אישיות של שעונים Apple לקהילה היהודית. החברה עדיין בוחנת את החומרה לפני ששחררה את הממשקים והעיצוב החדשים שלה, אבל הם כבר הודיעו כי האפליקציה של אפל שעונים שלהם תהיה מורכבת משלושה מרכיבים עיקריים. # הראשון יהיו זמנים (פעמים יהודיות) ויעזור לי יהודים שומרי מצוות ערניים לשבתות וזמני תפילה. # החלק השני, הברכות (ברכות יהודיות), יאפשר למשתמשים לחפש בשעון שלהם כדי למצוא את הברכות הרלוונטיות ביותר לשימוש אחרי ארוחות או אפילו לאחר השימוש בשירותים. # המרכיב השלישי של האפליקציה יסייע למשתמשים למצוא מקומות כשרים לאכול בקרבת מקום ויציע כיוונים למסעדה ולאפשר להם לבצע הזמנות. "אנחנו מרגישים את זה יש לו הרבה פוטנציאל לעזור לשפר את איכות החיים, חיים כיהודים שומר מצוות", אמר מנכ"ל בארי שוורץ. RustyBrick עומד מאחורי אפליקציות טלפונים חכמים כמו iPhone וסידור האפליקציה שבת, אשר מניות זמני הדלקת נרות עם משתמשים כמו גם את יישום Google הזכוכית היהודי, JewGlass. בשנת 2011, שוורץ, אשר ייסד את החברה עם אחיו, רוני, אמר Tablet, "כל דבר שאנו מוצאים שימושיים שאנחנו רוצים בטלפון שלנו, להתפתח".